gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
101 Ways to Leave a Game Show
101 Ways to Leave a Game Show was based on a British format of the same name where eight contestants competed to answer questions. Those who answered incorrectly would exit in spectacular fashion. Rules Eight contestants competed in a series of rounds, all involving answering multiple choice questions. Before each round (players chosen at random for the first), each player had to give an answer to a numerical question to determine the playing order. Hitting the answer on the head awarded a $101 bonus. A multiple choice question with four answers was then presented, and each player in order would choose an answer. Those who selected the three right answers would remain in the game, while the loser would exit in one of 101 fashions. There were five rounds; with one player eliminated after each one. The 101 Ways *'On a Wing & a Prayer' –The two remaining players (after two right answers are revealed) would stand on top of 1940's style biplanes; the one with the wrong answer would have their plane takeoff with them on top. *'Road Rage' – The players would be strapped to backboards hooked to a release atop a moving semi; the one with the wrong answer would have their backboard released so they would be hanging over the edge. *'Single Car Pileup' – The players would be placed in demolition derby cars; the one with the wrong answer would have theirs race toward a ramp, and do a 360 degree spin. *'You Fuse, You Lose' – The players would be strapped to pilot chairs atop explosives, each with a fuse. The ones with the right answers had dud fuses; the one with the wrong answer would be launched high in the air. *'The Powerboat Yank' – The players would stand on a platform, and be hooked to the back of a powerboat; the one with the wrong answer would then be dragged behind the boat. *'The Monster Truck Squash' – The players would be placed in cars; the one with the wrong answer would have theirs run over by a monster truck named Truck Norris (played by Gary Schott's Terminator truck). *'Down With The Ship' – The players would sit in boats; the one with the wrong answer would have theirs sunk with a cannon. *'Airlift' – The players would be strapped to a hovering helicopter; the one with the wrong answer would be taken for a ride. *'The Balls of Doom' – The players would be placed in a giant metal sphere similar to the one that one might've seen during Atlasphere on American Gladiators; the one with the wrong answer would go down a dirt road. *'What the Truck' – The players would be placed in the back of an old blue Ford pickup & attached to a helicopter; the one with the wrong answer would have theirs sent down 350 feet over a cliff. *'Flame Out' – The players would be standing in front of a flaming wall; the one with the wrong answer would be blasted by a water hose through the wall and over a cliff. *'Thrust Me' – The players would be strapped to jet packs; the one with the wrong answer would take off. *'Wrong in 60 Seconds' – The players would be strapped to the top of a customized Ford Crown Victoria; the one with the wrong answer would go crashing backward through numerous blue boxes w/ the show's logo on them. *'All Washed Up' – The players would be placed on two window-washing rigs above a building; the one with the wrong answer would plummet. *'Stage Fright' – The players would be standing on press conference-like podiums on a roof; the one with the wrong answer would be yanked off, podium & all. *'Tragic Carpet Ride' – The players would be standing on red carpets attached to limos; the one with the wrong answer would get dragged. *'Nothing But Net' – The player would be placed in snare traps; the one with the wrong answer would be lifted 100 feet in the air. *'Release the Hound' – The players would be placed in dog trainer suits; the one with the wrong answer would have raw meat placed on theirs, and then they would be attacked. *'No Pane, No Gain' – The players would enter a saloon; the one with the wrong answer would be thrown through a plate-glass window. *'Indiana Jeff & The Temple of Boom!' – The players would be standing on a precipice, in front of mining carts; the one with the wrong answer would have theirs detonated with TNT, sending it crashing into them. *'Anchor Management' – The players would be attached to anchors; the one with the wrong answer would have theirs sunk. *'Yes, We Cannon' – The players would be placed in cannons; the one with the wrong answer would go flying. *'Shark Bait' – The players would be placed in rigs; the one with the wrong answer would be dropped into shark-infested waters. *'Go Fish' – The players would be placed in carts full of fish; the one with the wrong answer would be dropped into the water. Exit 101 For the final round, the players would be placed on platforms 10 stories above a pool. This time, the question had only one right answer. Those with the wrong answers would plummet; the remaining player won $50,000. Here are the ways of leaving & losing: *'The Drop of Terror' – The platform would give way. *'Blast Chance' – An air cannon would push the player off. *'Flop 'Till You Drop' – The platforms would be tilted back; a wrong answer would tilt it forward. *'Last Man Leaning' – The players would be laying on the platforms; a wrong answer would tilt it forward. *'Now You Seat Me, Now You Don't' – The players would be placed in chairs attached ten feet above the platforms; a wrong answer would tilt it forward. Gallery 74f680f50ede87983406e9d2aff5a1c3_thumb.jpg 101 Ways to Leave a Game Show.jpg 101.ways.to.leave.a.game.show.110628.jpg 101.ways.to.leave.a.game.show.110705.jpg 101.ways.to.leave.a.game.show.110726.jpg 101-ways-leave-gameshow-2.jpg 101-ways-leave-gameshow-4.jpg 101-ways-leave-gameshow-5.jpg 101-ways-leave-gameshow-14.jpg 101-ways-leave-gameshow-16.jpg 101waystoleaveagameshow110621.jpg 101-ways-to-leave-a-gameshow1.jpg 101-Ways-To-Leave-A-Game-Show-1x01b.jpg 101-Ways-To-Leave-A-Game-Show-1x01c.jpg 101-ways-to-leave-a-game-show_gp_2549783.jpg 101waystoleaveagameshow-review.jpg 461431_357070367658633_679359645_o.jpg anchorsaway32_250h.jpg cpzWE8p_zsQ.maxresdefault.jpg eGp3NGwxMTI=_o_101-ways-to-leave-a-game-show-thrown-off-a-skyscraper.jpg eGswaHI3MTI=_o_101-ways-to-leave-a-game-show-indiana-jeff-the-temple-of.jpg GAME-articleLarge.jpg dot.jpg Dogs.jpg MTS.jpg P.jpg lojljp-b78819638z.120110718114428000go010iefa.1.jpg lojljp-b78819638z.120110718114428000go010iefg.1.jpg lojljq-b78819638z.120110718114428000go010ief5.1.jpg page3_blog_entry1108_2.jpg r-101-WAYS-TO-LEAVE-A-GAME-SHOW-large570.jpg truckoffcliff-29_250h.jpg International Versions Countries that did their versions of 101 Ways to Leave a Gameshow include: *Argentina *China *Germany *Israel *Italy *Sweden *Turkey *United Kingdom (Country that originated the program) Production Location Agua Dulce, CA Inventor Based on the British show of the same name. Trivia * According to the New York Times, the only injury reported was "a slight cut to one contestant's finger." * Pat Romano produced the stunts, and every stunt was rehearsed before taping. None of the contestants were in danger due to the rehearsals, along with "insurance policies and lengthy waivers." Link Official Site (via Internet Archive) Category:Stunts & Dares Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:British Formats Category:Endemol Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2011 premieres Category:2011 endings